dunqeonsndraqonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Unwelcome Returns
"Unwelcome Returns" is the 4th episode in the second season of Campaign 2.0, and the 12th episode overall in the campaign. Summary * We leave off following the zombies that had just come back to life like it was nobody’s business. We’re led to a big chamber plastered wall to wall, ceiling to floor in this weird, oscillating blue goop. Gross. * Sulelia summons a few animals from her Bag of Tricks and has them go inside the room! They’re sucked up into the goop and are killed immediately. Well… we weigh our options for a bit… and decide to go back up to the surface and inform Orkrush of what we’ve discovered. Hurrah! * And so the party makes the trek back out to the beach. We drop Daisy off safe and sound at her dorm and head on over to where Orkrush is. He’s in the process of constructing a new paladin district for the Augury! * Orkrush doesn’t have much to offer on the whole situation. After all, we were kinda down there illegally. We meet with Landen at Helm’s Bastion. Dude’s perpetually tired and drowning in papers he’s gotta take care of. He more or less brushes everything off - the blue goop nor the zombies don’t seem to be immediate threats. They’ll be taken care of when they grow more dangerous and break out of their containment in the sewers. * When we mention it adversely affecting crabs on the beach, Landen - in a snide remark - reveals to us as players the existence of an entire triton colony below the sea. Cool! * Well, seeing as we’ve put a pin in the whole sewer fiasco… let’s plan to head out to the mountains, shall we? We’ve been meaning to check up on Thomal’s son up there. * Bryna comes home to immediately begin work on her mechanical dragon. Construction is being done outside… and someone’s gotta watch it at night. You can’t trust people to not steal a giant metal dragon. Gareth’s paid to sleep next to the thing while we all get our rest up in Bryna’s dorm. During his watch however, he spots a mysterious shambling figure off in the distance, beyond the Augury’s meadows. Spooky. * On a much lighter note, Bryna helps Angeal paint! Bryna asks Angeal to show us her face, and after a lot of pressure from Bryna, Gareth, and Thomal, she lifts her veil… * ...To reveal a very pale, curly short-haired human with vibrant purple eyes. Except humans don’t have purple eyes. What is she? * Angeal turns to Bryna, and through the spell Sending, telepathically messages her to speak with her at midnight. And so, Bryna does exactly that, where in her room Angeal reveals to be able to sprout a pair of giant raven wings from her back! That’s a big pill to swallow. Angeal is an aasimar. * Angeal has Bryna swear to never tell a soul about what she’s seen tonight, and Bryna doesn’t argue. Angeal plans on revealing this to everyone one by one, when she knows she can trust them. Bryna was the first to know because Angeal thought of her as much less of a threat than anyone else. Thanks, Angeal. * The next day, Sulelia and Angeal are gonna go out to town to buy diamonds as material components for the spell Revivify. Bryna reaches into her safe for money to give them, and while she does find the money… she also finds sitting there the Slapdash Sphere! * Bryna and Sulelia are, uh, pretty horrified to say the least. We thought we’d gotten it off our hands - we’d last left it with Romskul! Bryna and Sulelia dart off to his office, leaving the rest of the party confused as to what the sphere even is. These newer party members have never seen it before. * Good news! Romskul happens to have gone on vacation for a month, meaning we can’t just give the orb back to him. Bryna, with great reluctance, decides to keep the Slapdash Sphere for the time being. Sulelia on the other hand remains ever fascinated by it… * The party spends some time at the library! We learn about the lore behind Helm and Pelor, how there’s stigma held against dragonborn because of the Dragon War, and how the first version of Cliff Keep ever built was razed to the ground by dragons during said war. This event is regarded as a blight upon dwarven history. * Sulelia needs money. Bad. For a ring she wants to buy for Daisy! She goes up putting posters around the city trying to get hired for a job, and finds one from a tiefling family and another from a dude named Avani, who’s from Nir Dorrun’s palace. She commits to the latter’s offer, which is to help ship something to Runewatch. * Meanwhile, the Slapdash Sphere keeps reappearing everywhere and tormenting Bryna. It’s simultaneously pissing her off and scaring her to death. Sulelia is super insistent on trying to focus on it again. * Bryna’s dragon is now finished. Quickly fashioning a saddle for it, she mounts, and has it take off high into the sky, and there she goes, flying on a giant mechanical dragon! * Don’t we all want a cool mount? I know Gareth does. That’s why he goes out to the city to buy himself a horsie. He spends about two hours desperately trying to redirect the horse back to the Augury, but the stupid thing just won’t OBEY. * Bryna decides now’s the time to go check up on her parents. We set off for her family’s estate, and that’s where we leave off.